User talk:Zoro-san
Welcome Hi, welcome to OP War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zoro-san page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marcus Junior (Talk) 12:12, September 19, 2011 Who makes the first turn marimo 14:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You on cause i wanna talk to you i got some time XD Swimswimfruit 08:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ok now you join! Swimswimfruit 08:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat was it you who left a message to me a little bit ago? Swimswimfruit 13:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) GET TO DA CHATTER! Swimswimfruit 13:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Enter chat pls XD thuis time ill invite you to da chat Come to chat if you can XD Swimswimfruit 17:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat.Now.Swimswimfruit 07:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) marimo when you come pls enter chat we NEED to talk......Swimswimfruit 11:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You still on??? 13:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Tell me you can come to the chat right now (it's 3:08 i have till :30) Swimswimfruit 13:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually Actually,i want a favor.I will gladly leave turn 23,4,5,6,7,8,9 to cause i had no inspiration,i used more than i could have possibly used.But i would like you to start turn 30,then leave it in half,just before the final move.And then i want to make the final move as a last act for me,the final getsuga tensho for Magnus for now.I would really apreciate it,but i would 200% understand if you said no Swimswimfruit 05:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! So yeah, I finally made my character! KuroAshi98 08:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zoro come on chat!!! DJ New Character OI Marimo. Well, that's okay. Do it whenever you feel like it :) I am looking forward to kick your ass, my friend. On other news, remember the Mafia pirates? You asked me to create a character and I thought of an idea that I wanna discuss with you. A summary of this is: He is an old man. He uses many different types of guns. All the guns that he has have consumed a Devil Fruit. So every gun has a different ability. He has a normal flintlock too. He is a normal human, but he got inhuman snipership skills. That's all so far. What do you think? And dont forget to rate my turn! -FD DON'T LEAVE THE OP WAR CHAT my pc just shut down for no reason FF Clarifying I removed your adminship temporarily so you wouldn't go on a blind rage and just delete things left and right on a vandalizing spree out of rage. You're an admin now since you seem to have calmed down at least. Just taking precautions Chat I`m here now!!!! 16:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it My little sister wrote that false turn 19. I fixed it tho.Black Leg Sanji (talk) 18:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yoo All these years and you guys still aren't done fighting eachother. I must say Marimo, old friend, I am impressed. Drop by once in a while! 21:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC)